Whatever makes him happy
by FireDreamerAngel
Summary: .:COMPLETE:. This is a story about how Pan has feelings for Trunks. He however thinks he is in love with Marron and so this leaves her heartbroken. Don’t worry she doesn’t run away yet! She tries to overcome her emotions and doesn’t fight back because she
1. Chapter one

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** Please pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. I don't own any of the characters and don't bother suing cause I've got nothing. I write for fun ok.

**A/N:** This is my first fic so don't be so hard. I'm going to give you a summary before I start. This is a story about how Pan has feelings for Trunks. He however thinks he is in love with Marron and so this leaves her heartbroken. Don't worry she doesn't run away yet! She tries to overcome her emotions and doesn't fight back because she wants him to be happy even if that leaves her miserable. Read to find out the rest. Don't worry I'm not that evil there will be T/P eventually and a bit of G/B. Oh yeah before I forget to mention there is going to be some Marron bashing so beware Marron fans. On with the story…

Pan and Vegeta stood in a fighting stance. They both charged at each other, fists locked. Then Vegeta smirked as he got his foot and kicked her leg, knocking her in the process. She quickly got up and fazed behind him, sending various punches his way but he blocked each and everyone one of them with ease. He could see that she was getting tired and put his hands together to form a special beam.

"FINAL FLASH"

Pan instantly fell down. Scratches and bruises all over her body. Even so she forced herself to stand as Vegeta threw her a sensu bean. She chewed on it and suddenly felt better.

"Enough for today, go and get ready for lunch," Vegeta said in a gruff voice.

"Okay Veggie-chan." Pan happily skipped over to hug him.

"Don't you dare call me Veggie-chan, you hear!" he shouted brushing her off him.

"Whatever you say Veggie-chan," she replied cheekily, running out of the GR before he could scream at her.

"BRAT," he shouted. Deep inside he didn't really mind but his pride would not allow him to admit it.

Pan ran to the door grinning to herself, she just loved to pull his leg. She fell flat on her butt as she bumped into a brick wall. Looking up she noticed it was Trunks. Her face grew red as she blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I should be the one to say sorry." He smiled at her and helped her up to her feet and into the house. "So what did you say to piss my father off?" he asked fairly interested.

"For me to know and you to find out!" Pan laughed as she ran the rest of the way upstairs.

She ran into the room Bulma had given her since she spent a lot of time here sparring with Vegeta. Picking up a towel she hopped in the shower to clean herself off. Ten minutes later she came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a red top. Seeing something was missing she dug into her drawer until she found her orange bandanna. Pan put it on and ran downstairs.

"Hey Bra, Bulma, Trunks." She greeted as she entered the kitchen. Then she noticed Vegeta standing in the corner leaning against the wall. "Hello to you too Veggie-chan." She grinned again as he scowled. At the table Bra was trying to stop herself from cracking up laughing as was Trunks.

"So Pan, do you want to go shopping later with me and Trunks?" asked Bra.

She thought about this for a moment but before she could even answer the door burst open and in came Marron.

"Did I hear shopping and Trunks in one sentence?" Marron interrupted.

"Uh yeah," Bra mumbled. She looked over to Pan for help. They both didn't want her tagging along but obviously Trunks did. After all he was her boyfriend. That thought really angered her but she shook it off.

"Did you want to come?" Pan asked slowly. Even though Pan despised the blonde ditz she tried to be polite for the sake of Trunks.

"Of course," she answered shrilly. Pan and Bra both had to block their ears.

They all sat down at the table including Vegeta and scoffed the food in a matter of seconds. The only person who wasn't eating was Marron. She was staring at their eating habits and sighing.

"Okay lets go," shouted Bra.

The four of them hopped into Trunk's new convertible. Pan and Bra at the back and Trunk's in the front with Marron.

"I wish she would just leave us alone," whispered Bra.

"I know. The thing is your brother really likes her. What does he see in that whore?" Pan questioned irritably.

"To tell you the truth I don't know."

"So how come Goten didn't come?" She smirked.

Bra blushed at the mention of his name. "He was busy."

"Don't worry Bra. I know your going out with him, besides I think you guys make a cute couple." She added the last bit as an afterthought.

"Thanks Pan-chan. You know just the right thing to say to cheer me up." She hugged her best friend.

"It's ok Bra-chan!" she smiled.

"Oh my gosh. How come you never told me you were going out with Goten?" shouted Marron from the front. The car halted as Trunks divulged the information.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH WHO?" Trunks shouted, obviously still surprised.

"I wish she would mind her own business," the two best friends mumbled.

"Goten Trunks, I'm going out with Goten," she said quietly hoping he couldn't hear her. There was no such luck thanks to saiyan hearing.

"How come you never told me. Damn that Goten, I'm going to kill him," Trunks mumbled.

"This is your fault Dende!" she cursed.

o

"Gees, your love life isn't my problem!" Dende shouted. He was watching the whole thing from his lookout. The green namek turned an angry shade of red.

"Now now Dende, no need to be angry!" Mr Popo tried to calm him. "Now meditate with me, one two three breath." He sat down and made Dende follow his lead. The green namek rolled his eyes. He was in for it now.

o

"GOTEN, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted an angry Chi chi.

"Yes mum." He popped his head into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Why is my fridge empty?" She held out her frying pan and he shivered, remembering when he was younger. Oh, that was one hell of a scare. There was the time he and Trunks had gone out fishing with his dad. They were having so much fun that they forgot what time they had to be home. When they had arrived home though, his mother had chased them all the way to capsule corp. with her frying pan. Now imagine that, Capsule corp. that was as far as it could possibly get. He shivered again. That frying pan brought back a lot of memories.

"Goten explain this at once," she screamed.

At that very moment Goku IT in. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe his dad could help him get out of this.

"What's wrong Chi chi?" Goku asked happily.

"This is what's wrong." She pointed to the empty fridge.

"Oh that was me!" He put his arms behind his back and laughed.

Everyone in the room fell over in shock. He could be so thick sometimes. When you did something wrong you weren't suppose to say it was you. Chi chi held her frying pan over her head and closed her eyes in concentration.

"I think we better run to capsule corp." whispered Goten.

"Yeah, lets get out of here!" Goku whispered back.

The two slowly crept out of the house and made a run for it.

"WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Chi chi shouted chasing after them.

"To Bulma's," Goku shouted stupidly.

"DAD, you weren't suppose to tell her!" Goten shouted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause we're trying to hide!"

"Oh I get it! In that case. Chi chi, we aren't going there anymore!" Goku screamed again.

Goten only rolled his eyes at his dad's idiocy and the two ran like hell. For a human Chi chi could run pretty fast.

o

Okay so what did you people think of it. Stupid, good, what? Please RR. Please, please please please. I'll read your fics. Anyway I just wanted to know what you people thought of it. Should I continue or what?" Shopping with Marron huh? That's got to be good.


	2. Chapter two

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them ok?

**A/N:** This is the second chapter. Enjoy.

The four looked around the shops with Pan and Bra leading and Trunks and Marron behind. Trunks had calmed down after Bra had told him that Vegeta had approved. He was slightly shocked since his dad had never let anyone near her but she had explained that he preferred Goten for his princess rather than a pathetic human. Marron was holding tightly on his arm and complaining about how tired she was.

"I wish she would just shut up!" muttered Pan.

"I know hey and look at the way she's holding on to Trunk's arm. She won't even let him breath for Kami's sakes." The two glanced backward to see a frustrated Trunks being held onto by a whining Marron.

"Let's eat!" Pan exclaimed.

"Sure." Trunks lightened up at the mention of food and they all made their way to the food court.

"But you just ate!" Marron whined again.

"We're saiyans, we eat a lot," Bra replied irritably. She was using all her will power from bashing the girl to the next dimension. Her father had made her train when she turned sixteen and so she started to enjoy fighting. Her power level was quite high but still not as great as Pan's. She was only a saiyan, nearly reaching two. While Pan had reached two already. The two sparred frequently but Bra still loved to shop. Always making Pan come with her.

They reached a table and sat down. The whining Marron still holding on to her beloved Trunks. Trunks however was staring at a brunette who had just passed. Pan noticed this and her face saddened a bit. Sure she loved the guy but she knew that he could never possibly like her back. Besides what chance did she have compared to all these women. She was still a kid in his mind and that pissed her off a little. He was twenty five while she was only eighteen. Another thing which bothered her was his bad reputation for screwing every woman in sight. She loved him so much that she just wanted him to be happy even if that made her miserable.

Whatever makes him happy she thought sadly.

"Trunksie, are you done yet!" Marron's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"We just got here!" He replied looking agitated.

"But I want to go now," she said snottily.

"Fine," Trunks sighed. He stood up with Marron right beside him. "Hey I'm sorry you guys but we should be leaving now."

"Bye then." Pan put on a fake smile and he walked away.

"It's ok Pan. Deep inside I know my dumb brother likes you!" Bra tried to comfort her.

"No he doesn't Bra but it doesn't matter because as long as he is happy then I am," she replied.

"Things will get better for you sweetie!" she rubbed Pan's back to soothe her.

"I hope so or I'll just have to forget him and that'll be the hardest thing I'll have to do." She silently wished it didn't have to be.

o

"Brat! Princess!" shouted Vegeta.

"Yes Veggie-chan!" Pan smirked as her and Bra made their way into the GR.

The two of them sparred as Vegeta watched and taught them new moves.

"Bra! Never keep your eyes off your opponent. You too brat, stop thinking about that baka son of mine." He smiled in an arrogant manner as the room became quiet and no body moved.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" asked Pan, she was blushing so hard.

"Aren't you forgetting I can read minds!" he stated simply like it was the answer to all of life's problems.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on Bra I think we should take a break."

The two girls quickly ran out of there before he could say anything else.

"What is wrong with Vegeta, he didn't have to embarrass me like that and how the hell did he figure it out. The stupid baka."

"I heard that!" Vegeta shouted from inside the room.

"Damn saiyan hearing," she mumbled and the two laughed.

They went in to change and made their way downstairs for dinner. Pan had been allowed to stay over at capsule corp. this week because she wanted to catch up with her training and Bulma hadn't minded.

"So have you two girls gotten dresses for tomorrows dinner party?" Bulma asked.

"Yep," Pan answered happily. Today her and Bra had shopped and found the perfect gowns. "We just got it today."

"Well that's two less people to worry about. Trunks hasn't gotten anything to wear yet and so I had to make some last minute calls. Didn't he go with you two to the mall?" she asked curiously.

"Well yeah he did but Marron started whining and wanted to go before he could actually get anywhere," Bra replied.

Bulma shook her head and sighed. "That girl is really pulling Trunks down to her level. He hasn't been paying much attention at work either and so I've had to take his place. I don't know if he can handle the company anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have handed him the company so early."

"Woman, where's my dinner!" Vegeta walked into the room and growled.

"Just wait a minute or I'll leave you to starve. Anyway stop calling me woman!" she fumed angrily.

Vegeta sat down next to Bra while Pan was on the other side. Trunks stepped into the room at that very minute and took a seat next to Pan. She blushed but quickly recovered before anyone saw.

Vegeta however had seen and just to pull her leg he added. "Brat, what are you so red about?" he asked her, smirking.

"Nothing Veggie-chan!" she replied trying to bury her head in her face.

Trunks however wasn't about to drop the subject if there was something wrong with Pan. She was a close friend of his and he wanted to help her. "What's wrong Pan-chan?" he asked concerned. Everyone turned to look at Pan's reaction. They all knew about her crush except Trunks himself, there were smirks written all over their faces.

"Uh no need to worry Trunks-kun!" she replied turning redder than a tomato.

"Are you sure cause you know you can tell me anything." He took her hand and gently squeezed it. The grin plastered on everyone's face grew wider. Vegeta was silently laughing at his idiotic son. He still hadn't figured out the reason, what a baka.

However the phone rang at that moment and Trunks jumped to answer it. Pan was slightly disappointed he had to let go but she just told herself it was nothing and that he was only concerned for her because they were close friends. He came back two seconds later to asked his mother a question.

"Hey mom, is it okay if Marron comes over for dinner?" he asked her. Bulma looked around to see what everyone thought. Their faces all shouted no and she secretly didn't like the girl either but she had to be nice. Krillen and 18 were one of their closest friends even if their daughter was snobby.

"Sure honey." She forced herself to smile.

"Okay thanks!" He went back to the phone to talk to his girlfriend.

Everyone in the room groaned especially Vegeta.

o

"Oh God I'm so hungry," Bra shouted angrily. "Where is that blonde bitch?"

"Hey, don't call Marron a bitch!" Trunks answered frustrated.

"Why not?" She rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair. "She's probably still doing her hair and make-up. Even I don't take that long," she muttered.

"Boy, where is that baka girlfriend of yours? Everyone here is hungry and I have training to do," snapped Vegeta. He sent a death glare Trunk's way.

"I'm not sure where she is but she probably has a good reason for being late!" He said feeling frustrated himself.

"Probably broke a nail," Pan muttered. Bulma and Bra tried not to laugh so hard and Vegeta just smirked. Trunks however sent her a glare and she shut up. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh you waited for me," Marron shouted as she barged through. She batted her eyelids at Trunks.

"What took you so long?" Trunks asked sweetly. He was determined not to let Pan's comment bother him.

"It was terrible Trunksie, I broke a nail!" She quivered her lips. Trunks fell over anime style while the others just sniggered. Pan on the other hand laughed her head off.

"What's so funny?" Marron frowned at her.

"Oh nothing, it was something Bra said," she replied innocently. "Is it ok if we eat now Bulma?"

"Yeah sure!" They all sat around the large table and began to dig in.

"BOOM"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the damaged door. As the smoke cleared someone stepped forward.

o

Hmmm I wonder who it is huh? You should know by now… Anyway please RR… Thanks to you who have and this is a message to those who haven't: Please…I'll review your one! ;-)


	3. Chapter three

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** This is the third time I'm going to repeat it. I don't own them.

The whole room was silent as they watched the figure emerge.

"Goten?" Bra asked curiously.

"Yeah it's me," he panted. "Dad and mum are coming. Actually dad and I are being chased by mum's frying pan."

"Ahhh," Goku screamed as he ran through the door and knocked Goten over. "Bulma you've got to help us. Chi chi is after us. Can you hide me please." He ran behind her to cover from being seen. Vegeta was laughing at the funny scene before him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Chi chi ran through the door at that very moment and proceeded to find Goku. When she saw Bulma and the rest her features softened and she put her pan down on the counter. At that very moment Goku stepped out from behind her and Chi chi held her frying pan up again. "Don't you dare try and hide from me!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Chi chi," he pleaded. He gave her the innocent puppy dog face and she couldn't refuse.

"That's ok." She went over and hugged him.

"Oh yum, food!" Goku exclaimed as he smelt the food laden on the table. He went over and started to chow down. Chi chi however just shook her head and muttered something.

"Come join us for dinner!" Bulma exclaimed as she rushed over to her close friend. She dragged Chi chi over to the table and made her sit down. "Goten come on, there's enough here for ten saiyans." Goten was never one to refuse food and so he sat down next to Marron who was next to Trunks. As they all dug in, Marron eyed them suspiciously. Not really eating anything but instead watching the others eat.

"Why aren't you eating dear?" Bulma asked sweetly. She had noticed the young girl's disgusted look. Almost everyone stopped eating to wait for her answer. That is except for Goku and Vegeta who were fighting over the last chicken wing.

"Do you always eat like this?" Marron asked dumbly. Each person nearly fell off their chairs because of what she had just asked.

"Like I said before, most of us are saiyans and saiyans eat a lot!" Bra replied irritably. That was the second time she had asked that today. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" she questioned.

"I know but could you eat more slowly?" she replied curiously. Every person exchanged glances and Bulma pleaded for them to just do whatever she said. She didn't want any arguments today.

"Yeah sure dear!" Bulma smiled sweetly at the naïve girl.

They all got there chopsticks and forks and ate as slowly as possible. This was really starting to irritate Vegeta as he had never eaten this slow before. "That's better," Marron said happily.

"This is enough! I can't take it anymore," Vegeta shouted as he stood up. "I will not be controlled by a pathetic human, let alone a dim witted one like yourself." He pointed at Marron. "I'm going out to eat! Is anyone coming?" He glanced around the room.

"I'll come Veggie-chan!" Pan chirped as she hurried out of her seat to go stand by Vegeta.

"Me too," Bra added as she quickly stood up.

"If Bra's going then I'm coming," Goten said. He went over and stood by the three. Bra smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Anyone else?" Vegeta asked arrogantly. "In that case let's go you three." The four of them marched out the door and left the place much to everyone's surprise.

"What got him so angry?" Marron asked.

"It was nothing," Trunks mumbled. Secretly deep inside he had wanted to join the four for a night out of this hell hole. Sure he loved Marron but she got on his nerves a bit sometimes.

o

"So Veggie-chan, where are we going?" Pan asked as she walked beside him. Bra and Goten were right behind holding hands. It was a surprise Vegeta hadn't noticed. The angry Saiyan Prince was too pissed to think straight at the moment.

"A place away from that baka!" Vegeta grumbled.

"Ok!"

"Hey dad, lets go to that restaurant over there!" Bra pointed to a place across the street.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped.

The four of them made their way to the restaurant. Instead of waiting in the long line Bra came to very front. The waiter immediately recognized her.

"It's lovely to see you Miss Briefs. A table for four I presume," he smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Antonio. Yep a table for four!"

"Okay then! Come this way with me." He led them to a private room at the back of the restaurant. "What would you like to order or do you want me to come back later?" he asked.

"Oh, let me see! I'll have three of everything thanks." She grinned.

"Okay then, I'll be back with your food in a moment!" He went out the door.

"Wow, I'm surprised he didn't fall over and faint," laughed Goten.

Bra rolled her eyes in response. "It's cause mom and I've been here before so he's used to it. Besides he fainted the first time because he thought we were joking." They all sat down on the large round table.

"That stupid wretched baka," Vegeta mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Veggie-chan, besides your not the only one who hates her." Pan smirked and he only grumbled in response.

The food soon arrived and they ate. There was not a lot of noise except for the chewing and munching. An hour later they were sitting there talking about a certain blonde haired ditz.

"I know hey, I mean her brain is the size of a pea!" Bra said.

"Yeah, anyway why don't we go clubbing. I mean there's no point going back home cause she's probably still there." Pan suggested.

"Alright!" Goten shouted.

o

"I can't believe dad just said that," Trunks mumbled.

"Well you know your father, he gets a little agitated sometimes." Bulma replied exhaustedly.

"But he never shouted and stormed out of the house like that!" Trunks frowned. Bulma only smiled at her son.

"Hey Trunksie, can you take me home," Marron whined.

"Yeah whatever!" he replied annoyed.

As they got in the car Trunks wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the night. Maybe he could go to the new club downtown. Then maybe he could meet a girl. Nah he couldn't think like that. He had a girlfriend. Besides it wouldn't hurt if he just danced right. Oh well, he could think of that later when he got there.

o

The three made their way into the club since Vegeta had gone home to train. It was pretty crowded but Bra being who she was got them in quite fast. They made their way into the back to find a table. On the way there quite a few guys tried to make a move on Bra but Goten gave them evil glares and they backed away. Bra laughed lightly and only rolled her eyes. He could be so protective, not that she minded. Pan on the other hand had guys swarming all over her since she didn't have a boyfriend or a guy with her.

"Get lost!" Pan stated flatly. She wasn't here to pick up guys, she was here to have fun. Besides she only had eyes for one person and that was Trunks but he didn't return her feelings. He only had eyes for Marron.

"Trunks-kun," she sighed.

"Pan-chan!"

Pan looked over to where the voice had called her name and she grinned. "Trunks-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question but I guess I'm here to have fun, so where's Goten and my sister?"

"They're over there dancing!" she pointed over to a couple who were grinding to the beat. They were dancing to the music and seemed to be having a lot of fun. "Hm, they seem to be enjoying themselves," she laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" Trunks asked.

"You want to dance?" Pan asked grinning.

Trunks blushed and turned his head around.

"What's wrong Trunks-kun? Are you afraid to dance with me or is it cause you can't dance?" Pan smirked.

"I can dance it's just you know…" He turned to face her and grew even redder.

"You little hentai!" Pan laughed. "Your thinking of naughty things aren't you? What do you think Marron would say? I mean really just cause we dance it doesn't mean anything, unless you want it to…You're afraid you'll fall for me," she smirked again.

"As if that would happen. Fine I'll dance with you and prove you wrong." He replied arrogantly.

"Fine!" Pan snapped back.

The two went onto the dance floor and started to grind to the beat. Trunks was keeping a straight face as was Pan. The two were pretty beat up but neither would say so.

She's a pretty good dancer Trunks thought to himself and she looks so cute when she's concentrating. What am I saying. This is Pan-chan we're talking about. We're only friends…but if we're only friends then why are we dancing like THIS. I mean this is pretty close for two people who are only friends. I wonder what would happen if I kissed her. What am I saying or thinking for that matter. It would totally be wrong because I'm going out with Marron and it'd probably jeopardize our friendship. But she looks so hot. I wonder why I never noticed her this way before.

"Hey lets go get a drink," Pan suggested.

"Why, you tired already?" Trunks asked grinning.

"Nope," she stated. "It's just I like this guy but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back and I don't want to say anything cause he'll probably hate me and never talk to me. I want to forget about him for the night so you know, why not get drunk huh?" Trunks gave her a weird look. "I'm only joking, besides you want to do me a favor?"

You see Trunks she could never like you, she is already head over heels for some other guy. Might as well do what you were going to do yesterday.

"He's a stupid baka if he doesn't like you Pan-chan," he replied understandingly.

"Thanks Trunks-kun. You are so sweet sometimes. Anyway are you going to do me a favor or what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I suppose so. What is it?"

"Buy me a drink!" she smiled.

"Oh okay," he laughed.

The two of them went to the bar and sat down. Pan ordered an ice tea and Trunks just got a whisky.

"Cheers!"

The two glasses clinked against each other and Pan smiled. After she had gulped hers down she ordered another one and two more after that.

"Uh don't you think you've had a bit too much Pan?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"I'm fine besides I'm part saiyan in case you've forgotten." She replied drowsily.

"I think you're drunk. Come on, I'll drive you back." He said quickly.

He got her by the waist and led her out to the car park where he uncapsuled his car and helped her in. Once she was comfy she put her head back and laid down. He only shook his head. After five minutes of driving he stopped at a red light.

"At least your asleep," Trunks muttered.

"No I'm not." Pan opened her eyes and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home!"

Pan leaned over and kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked.

"It's cause I love you," she replied.

"Pan-chan you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying. Just lay back and go to bed. I'll carry you to your room," he replied wearily. "Besides I've got a big day tomorrow. I guess I could tell you cause you probably won't remember anyway, considering your drunk but I'm going to propose to Marron."

Pan sat back in her seat and tried to pretend she had never kissed him. Even though he thought she was drunk she was in fact fine. Only a bit weary but besides that she was fine. He's going to propose to Marron. I guess it's for the best. I mean look at me, who am I trying to kid. He could never love a girl like me but why do I feel so alone. My heart is breaking every second but I guess I can't stand in the way of fate. I guess I'm happy as long as he is.

Whatever makes him happy

o

So there you have it, chapter three. I wonder what's going to happen huh? I mean seriously Trunks, what are you doing to poor Pan. Anyway please RR…Many thanks.

Your probably wondering why I have two chapters in one day, it's cause I can't update on normal days. Only on weekends so sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy the story…you never know, I might be free and then I'll update. Anyway I want to thank:

The Spiked Dragon

DayDreamer006

Trupan

Saiyans Forever

You guys make my day. ;-)


	4. Chapter four

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**A/N:**Okay ages huh? It's a bit random but don't complian and besides I'm feeling happy today so that's why I'm updating. Oh yeah one of you asked why Trunks is acting uh...weird or why he's looking for someone one sec and marrying the next. It explains it in this chapter and if you still don't know why then wait for chapter five where I it's more clear. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Bra and Pan: 19

Goten: 24

Trunks: 25

Marron: 23

"WAKE UP PAN," Shouted Bra.

"What is it?" Pan asked tiredly. She didn't feel like doing anything especially after being shocked by Trunk's big news even though he didn't know she knew. Her pillow was damp because she had been crying all night.

"Breakfast is ready," she replied happily.

"Go away, I don't feel like breakfast." Pan said in a shaky voice.

"Pan-chan, what's wrong? I don't know anyone in your family who has ever said no to food before." Bra said in a worried tone.

Pan stumbled over to best friend and cried on her shoulder. Bra tried her best to comfort her. "What's wrong sweetie? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Trunks-kun is going to propose to Marron." Pan cried harder.

Bra rubbed her back slowly to try and calm her. "How do you know?"

"Yesterday when we went to the club downtown I met Trunks there. I had a few iced teas and felt tired. He thought I was drunk and drove me back. On the way I kissed him. He asked me why I did that and I told him it was because I loved him. Then he said that I didn't know what I was saying because I was drunk and said he had a big day ahead of him. Since he thought I wasn't sober he said that he was going to propose to Marron. In his mind he thought I wouldn't remember because I wasn't in the right state of mind." Pan replied in between sobs.

"Oh Pan-chan, I'm so sorry! I can't believe he would actually marry that bimbo. Don't worry I'll help you through this," Bra said soothingly. "We'll find a way through this."

o

"Good morning Pan-chan," Bulma greeted as she and Bra walked down the stairs.

"Morning Bulma." Pan forced herself to smile.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Today was especially quiet. Probably because they were all waiting to hear Trunk's big announcement at this evening's party. Everyone except Pan and Bra that is, who already knew.

"So what's this big announcement of yours?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"You know I can't tell you yet mom," Trunks laughed.

"Hey Vegeta, do you want to go and spar with me?" Pan asked solemnly.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped.

Pan and Vegeta made their way into the gravity room. She locked the door and turned the gravity to 200 and started to warm up with some push-ups. Vegeta was also doing push-ups and the room was quiet for a split second.

"I know you know Vegeta." Pan said quietly. He still remained silent so she continued to talk. "I wanted to ask your advice. We all know you don't like Marron and you know he's going to propose to her so why aren't you doing anything about it? You also know I love him so why? What should I do?"

"Wait," Vegeta replied.

"What do you mean wait? I've been waiting my whole life and look where's it got me." Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes but her pride would not let them fall. "The more I wait the harder it'll be to go back. He will eventually get married and then he'll have kids. I'm going to lose him forever and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. How can you just tell me to wait."

"I said wait!" Vegeta repeated.

Pan's anger got the better of her and she charged at him blindly. He easily knocked her to the ground.

"Get up and concentrate. I said wait and that's what you're going to do!" he said stubbornly.

She got up and the two began to spar.

o

"Sit still Pan!" Bra said feeling frustrated.

"I don't want to wear the stupid make-up!" Pan replied angrily. "Besides why should I go anymore. I don't want to look like an idiot. I'm already feeling stupid enough. I fell in love with a guy who could never love me and now I'm going to a party to hear about his engagement."

Bra sighed and sat down next to her. "Things will work out for the best and my brother will realize what he's doing is wrong. He probably won't even want to marry her cause he's going to see how gorgeous you look and realize he loves you."

"How can you be so sure?" Pan asked interestedly.

"I read bits of his diary," Bra replied smirking.

"You didn't," Pan gasped.

"I did," she laughed. "Now sit still."

"Fine!" Pan sat still and waited for her to apply the make-up on. Ten minutes later when the make-up was done she went to go put on her dress. She looked in the mirror and gasped again. "Is that me," she asked.

"You look great Pan-chan, you know what, you don't look great you look stunning," Bra complimented as she admired her handiwork.

"I can't believe this is me." She spun around in a circle and laughed.

"Now that's the old Pan-chan. The happy cheerful one!" Bra giggled. "Lets go downstairs so everyone can see how beautiful you are. Especially your mom, she probably won't even recognize you."

The two of them made their way downstairs and stopped halfway. Both their families turned around to look and there was an awkward silence.

"Pan-chan, is that you?" Videl asked her daughter.

"Yeah it's me mom. Bra did quite a job huh?" she joked.

"You look stunning dear and so do you Bra!" Videl complimented.

Goten's mouth was still hanging open and Bra walked over to him. She took her arm and wrapped it around his.

"So you like what you see?" Bra asked him smirking.

He only nodded his head in response and continued to gape at her. She laughed lightly and the two of them made their way outside to be alone.

"Do I look alright?" Pan asked Bulma.

"You look lovely dear," Bulma replied. "I just wish their was someone to escort you tonight!" she looked over to Trunks.

Trunks was still staring Pan up and down and she grinned. He noticed his mother looking at him and so he turned another way. God I wish she was mine but she doesn't love me. She never could. What about the time she was in the car and she said she loved you? She was drunk, she didn't know what she was saying. Besides your getting married, stay focused and stop staring at her chest.

He turned red and walked out the door with Marron hanging on to his arm. Trunks knew what his mother wanted him to do but it would make Marron mad.

Pan frowned and her face saddened. She walked out the after the others and made her way into the limo. Bulma noticed this and she too saddened at the thought of Trunk's putting down Pan for Marron. The two used to so close and he used to do everything with her. Ever since he hooked up with Marron he had been hanging around with Pan and the group less. He was also neglecting his work.

"I guess life can't get any worse," she muttered and with that she locked the door behind her.

o

The Briefs and sons made their way into the grand ballroom. A lot of people were already there including Yamcha, Tien, and even Master Roshi. Chi-chi and Goku were there as well. Everyone split up and went to talk to different people and there was only Trunks and Pan left. Marron had gone to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. Pan was about to walk away when Trunks grabbed her shoulder.

"Yeah what is it Trunks?" Pan asked sadly.

"Why do you look so miserable. I'm worried about you Pan-chan," he replied sincerely.

"It's nothing you would understand." She turned to walk away but he held her back again. "What is it this time?"

"Do you want to dance?" He grinned and she smiled.

"Sure Trunks-kun!"

The two went onto the marbled floor and swayed to the music. It was a slow love song. Even though Pan would've enjoyed this two weeks ago she wasn't overjoyed. She wondered whether or not his big announcement was his engagement to Marron. Deep inside she knew it still wasn't too late and she would do what Vegeta had told her to do and that was wait. If he truly did have feelings for her then he wouldn't go through with it. Her heart was nearly broken beyond repair but still she waited.

"Trunksie"

The two of them turned around to see Marron standing with her arms crossed.

"What is it?" Trunks asked annoyed. He was enjoying having Pan in his arms.

"It's time for your big announcement!" she said snottily.

"Fine! Hey sorry Pan but I've got to go," Trunks apologized.

"It's ok," Pan replied quietly. "You wouldn't want to miss your own wedding announcement now would you." She whispered the last part in his ear and left him standing there feeling shocked.

"Come on Trunks!" Marron tugged on his sleeve and pulled him to the stage.

"Excuse me everyone!" Trunks said loudly.

There was a hush as everyone was silent. They all waited to hear his big announcement. There were TV news reporters and cameras everywhere.

"I would like to announce the engagement of me and my fiancé Marron." There was a eerie silence and then the room was full of noise as everyone applauded. Everyone that is except Bulma who was quite surprised. Goten and Bra who were sitting at a table near the front frowned. They had expected as much but neither of them thought he was actually going to do it. Both of them knew his heart belonged to Pan and Pan alone. Vegeta leaned against the wall at the back and grunted. Pan who was standing by herself near Vegeta hung her head and let a tear flow down. She was about to leave and go outside but he was about to speak again.

"There is also one more announcement! I would also like to notify you all that my fiancé is pregnant." Pan's head shot up and there was shock written all over her face. Bra and Goten had frozen up on the spot and Bulma nearly fainted if it weren't for Vegeta who had caught her. Pan quickly ran out of the ballroom with tears spilling down her pretty face as the room erupted with even louder cheers. She took to the air and flew to capsule corp. as quickly as possible.

o

So there you have it, chapter four. What did you think of it? Please RR. I wonder what's going to happen next huh? Even I don't know and I'm the author. Just joking... -p


	5. Chapter five

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter five

"Hey Pan-chan!" Trunks shouted. The Z gang had all gone back to Capsule corp. to catch up since they hadn't seen each other for so long.

"I wonder where she is?" Bra asked Goten quietly.

"I don't know but lets go check her room," Goten whispered back.

The two of them made their way upstairs and opened her room to find it empty. Then Bra noticed five letters on her bed. They were for her parents, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and the last one for herself and Goten.

"Hey Goten come over here." Goten came over to see what it was and she ripped the letter open and the two quickly scanned it. After Bra had finished she fell to the floor sobbing. Goten knelt down and let her cry onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. He too was in shock and still hadn't fully recovered.

Dear Bra and Goten,

By the time you receive this letter I will be gone. I know you must think it is stupid of me to just run away like that but I need time to grow up and to face the facts. You two must know by now that I love Trunks and that he doesn't love me. I knew he was going to propose to her but sill I hoped that it wasn't true and that he would tell me he was joking. I guess I was wrong and that my assumptions only made things worse for myself. Please don't tell anyone the real reason I left. I don't want them to think any less of me and I don't want them to worry. I'll be safe and you never know, maybe I'll even meet a guy who'll have the same feelings I have for him. Don't go and try to look for me because I've taken one of Bulma's ki hiders. When I'm ready I'll return home.

I wish the both of you a happy life and I want the both of you to just try and forget me. Don't worry yourselves over things that can't be fixed. One more thing. I want you two to help Marron through this. I know none of us like her but what's done is done huh? I want you to help her and be nice to her. It will probably make Trunks happy to know she is and you both know that as long as he is happy then I am right? Even though it may not seem like it at the moment.

Bye you guys and best wishes.

XOX Pan

Goten put the letter in his pocket and the two went downstairs. They gave the letters to the person it was addressed to. Gohan and Videl opened theirs and Videl burst into tears as Gohan tried to comfort her.

"My baby, my baby is gone!" Videl cried.

Dear Mom and Dad,

When you read this letter I will be gone. I don't want any of you to worry about me okay? I've left because I needed time to find out where I belong in this world and what I want to do with my life. I'll be back soon enough but until then thanks for everything.

XOX Your daughter Pan

Bulma and Vegeta looked at the two depressed parents and couldn't bear to read the letter even though they knew fairly well what it was going to say. Bulma read hers first.

Dear Bulma,

To Bulma thanks for everything you've done for me. I know you and Vegeta probably know why I left and I hope you won't tell my parents. I don't want them to worry over me. I've taken one of your ki hiders so I hope you don't mind. Anyway thanks again for everything and don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

XOX Pan

Vegeta grumbled and made his way through everyone and out the door. He went into the gravity room and ripped the letter open. He knew she was eventually going to run away even though he had told her to wait. He was quite shocked at the announcement but had recovered quite quickly.

Dear Veggie-chan,

Is it alright if I call you that. Oh well too late anyway. You most likely know why I left and so there is no need for explanations. I did what you said and waited but nothing good came out of it. Now I've decided to leave but I'll come back in due time. We all know that you're a idiotic saiyan prince with a big ego but I still respect you. Hahahaha. Even in a time like this I can still joke huh? Anyway thanks for everything and maybe when I come back we can spar.

XOX Pan

Vegeta used a ki blast to disintegrate the letter. He knew she would be back soon and so he did not worry but still he kept thinking about his idiotic son. How could the CEO of Capsule corp have the brain the size of a pea.

"Probably got it from that damn woman!" He laughed at his funny joke but stopped immediately. He scanned the place to see if anyone was watching.

"That wasn't funny Vegeta!"

He turned around to see Bulma standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I didn't say anything!" He replied stubbornly.

"I may not be a saiyan but I know what I heard, now take that back or else you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and every other night." She smirked at her comeback.

"Fine woman, I'm…s…I'm so…I can't do it!" He replied angrily. "Leave me alone or I'll blast you to the next dimension.

"That's thanks enough," Bulma laughed as she made her way out of the gravity room and back into the house.

o

Trunks grasped the letter in his hand tighter. Goten and Bra had given it to him after the party but he still hadn't opened it. He was afraid what it might say.

"I guess I'll have to open it sooner or later," He said silently. Trunks had flown to a cave nearby to think about everything that had happened.

Dear Trunks-kun,

I guess there really isn't much to say. By now you would've known that I was gone. I didn't want to leave questions unanswered so I wrote you a letter. I'll start off by saying that I love you. I bet you didn't expect that one huh? Oh well, I've liked you ever since that trip through space. I know you think of me as a friend and nothing more. Why I left is a question you're all wanting to hear. Just keep in mind that I didn't leave because of you. I left because I wanted to move on with my life and figure out who I was and what I wanted to be. Your last announcement really shocked me and I guess I'm still surprised. I never really did think you would leave me behind the dark like that.

When I turned 15 three years ago I asked you a question. You probably don't remember but I do. I asked you if we were always going to be friends and if you would always tell me everything, meaning you would never keep a secret from me. You said we were going to be friends till the end and that you would never keep a secret from me. That was something I've always remembered. I think it's a bit late for that now don't you reckon.

Another thing I wanted you to know was yesterday night. You thought I was drunk and you told me you were going to marry Marron. In reality I was fine and what you said nearly broke my heart but still I did nothing. Then today when you said she was pregnant my heart shattered and I don't think it will ever repair. Just so you know, as long as you're happy I am. That's what I always said to myself.

I won't waste anymore of your time so farewell and just remember I have always loved you and will keep on loving you. It was my problem and I had to learn to deal with it. Keep safe.

XOX Pan

"She left because of me?" Trunks asked no one in particular.

"Yeah she left cause of you!" Replied a soft voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Goten and I followed you here cause we were worried about you!" Bra said quietly. "You know she loves you right?"

"She told me yesterday but I didn't believe her because I thought she was drunk," Trunks answered.

Goten rolled his eyes. "When you're drunk it means you're telling the truth."

Trunks and Bra both looked at him in awe. Bra got her hand and felt his forehead. "Are you ok sweetie cause that's the smartest thing you've said all your life?"

"I'm fine," Goten replied.

"Yeah she's right. Are you ok man?" Trunks asked again.

"I'm fine, you're the one with the problem aren't you?" Goten snapped.

"Hey sorry, anyway I don't know what to do. I mean of course I love her but it's too late now. Marron has been pregnant for two weeks now and I can't just ditch my own flesh and blood. I was suppose to break it off with her about a week ago cause she started to get on my nerves but then she told me the news before I could say anything." Trunks sighed and sat down. "It's just I feel as though marrying her is the noble thing to do."

Goten and Bra eyed each other and then cracked up laughing.

"What?" Trunks asked slightly confused but more annoyed.

"Since when do you care about being noble?" Bra asked. "I mean no offense when I say this but you've slept with more than 10 girls this year and it's only February. Now that you think about it I'm not sure I want you dating my best friend." She eyed him suspiciously.

"HEY, where did you find my diary?" He started to turn red. "Exactly how much did you read?"

"Don't worry Trunks! I read everything. You're very descriptive I must say. Let me quote some of your phrases." She smirked and Goten laughed. "Ashley wasn't very great, her kisses were sloppy and wet but she's got a nice body. She's not like Lita, Now there's someone worth scre…"

"SHUT UP! I get the picture Bra," Trunks screamed. "I'm sorry okay but I really do love Pan."

"Sure you do," Goten muttered. "Like you said she's gone now Trunks, you're too late and besides she's moved on. Who knows when she'll be back. The only thing you can do is wait because when Pan doesn't want to be found then she won't be."

"Then I'll wait!" Trunks said solemnly.

o

"I can't believe Pan would leave," Videl sniffed.

"It's okay Videl, she'll be back eventually. I wonder what or who caused her to do this. When I'll find them I'll kill them. No one hurts my Pan and gets away with it." Gohan said loudly.

Trunks, who was sitting on the couch gulped. He had returned after the long talk with Goten and Bra. Now he wished he had stayed there. When Gohan was mad there was no telling what he could do. He would most probably make him suffer a slow and horrible death and then find the dragonballs to wish him back and repeat the process until Pan came back. Trunks shuddered at the thought.

"So, uh…Gohan…what are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to sit here and wait!" Gohan replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Trunks obviously hadn't heard the note of sarcasm in his voice.

"OF COURSE NOT! What do YOU think I'm going to do. I'm going to go out there and search for her until I find her.

"NO"

Everyone looked over to Videl. They were shocked at her response.

"Pan wanted to be alone so she could find herself and I'm going to respect her wishes. When she feels she is ready then she'll come back like you said. I've thought about it and I think if you make her come back then she's just going to leave again." There was a seriousness about her voice that no one wanted to argue with even though her eyes were red and puffy.

"In that case lets all go for smoothies," Goku suggested.

Nearly every person in the room gave him a glare and he immediately shut up. Chi chi shook her head and mumbled something to herself.

o

Hehehe, stupid stupid Goku hey? But that's why we all love him. Anyway there you have it, the fifth chapter. Please RR. When you do it makes me happy and I write faster. When you don't it makes me sad and it could be forever until I update. I'm not joking…lol…actually I am but in a serious way. One more thing. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and to those who haven't please! I'm begging you for the love of God, can't you spend a minute of your time and make a poor girl happy. Hehehe. Oh yeah, before I forget. If you want me to read your fanfics then say so in your review. I love to read other peoples stories cause it makes me forget about the stack of homework I have laying next to me. Sigh Just make sure it's not a Marron/Trunks cause I hate those two together. No offense to those Marron fans and those great writers who write about them but I absolutely hate them together. I mean it to, my eye starts to twitch and then you better block your ears cause it ain't nice. I like G/B too so that's alright. I'll shut up now and let you get on with your interesting lives unless you want to stay and listen to me ramble on about unnecessary stuff. Didn't think so Bye then.


	6. Chapter six

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter six

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting sick of these. If you've read this far then you probably know I don't own them.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, you people make me so happy. 

Pan made her way across the street to the diner. After flying for more than an hour she had landed in an alleyway to go and find a place she could stay for the night but she had no such luck so the search continued. In the meantime she still needed to satisfy her stomach. As she opened the door she fell over. Looking up she saw a young man who had short brown hair. His eyes were a light brown and it looked like he worked out.

"Oh I'm sorry," he replied sheepishly.

Pan blushed as she stood up. "It's not your fault, I guess I was on the way huh?"

"No you weren't. Let me help you up." He offered Pan his hand which she gladly took. "So are you new around here?"

"Yeah you could say that but I guess I'm kind of lost. You wouldn't happen to know a place I could rent do you?"

"Your joking right? It just so happens my friend moved out of the apartment next to mine today and so it's free. If you want I could talk to the manager for you." He smiled and she laughed.

"Wow what a coincidence don't you reckon. I guess I better thank dende. Why don't you show me this place after I eat. Is that okay with you?" Pan grinned.

"Yeah sure!" He replied enthusiastically. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"It's Pan and what's yours?"

"That's a nice name. Mine is Mark." He said happily.

o

"You know it's my doing that got you there!" Dende said proudly.

"Don't take credit for other people's actions dende." A voice said from behind.

"AHHH, don't do that Mr. Popo, it isn't nice to scare people." Dende said furiously.

"It isn't nice to take credit for your actions either." Mr. Popo replied happily. He knew he had won this argument. "Did you-…AHHHHHHHH"

His sentence was cut short as he fell down the lookout. "Opps, my mistake!" Dende said smirking.

"I'll get you for this you little…" That was Mr. Popo's last words as he fell down lower and lower.

o

"Wow, this place is amazing." Pan gasped at the sight before her.

"Yeah, my friend had a girlfriend who was a designer and apparently she decided to surprise him by decorating his place on his birthday." Mark replied.

"She must've been real creative. What were their names?" She cocked her head to the side.

"His name was Diego and her name was…RING RING…I'm sorry but I've got to answer this." He went over to a corner and answered his phone.

Pan walked around and explored each room. Everything about this new apartment was amazing and it was all hers. Mine, all mine she thought to herself.

"Hey Pan I've got to go cause I've got a meeting with a very important client but I'll see you later okay?" He smiled at her and she nodded.

The door clicked behind him and Pan sighed. "I miss my family so much but I can't go back now. Marron's pregnant and I don't have a chance. Why can't I just forget him? Everything I look at reminds me of him."

She silently made her way into her bedroom and lay on the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

o

"So when's the wedding?" Marron asked.

Trunks gave her a glare but she still didn't get the message.

"There's not going to be a wedding. Pan's gone and nothing is happening until she gets back!" Bra said a little too loud. "Stupid bitch." She muttered the last bit so only Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten could hear.

Goten and Vegeta smirked while Trunks and Goku said nothing.

"Don't have to shout!" Marron pouted. "Trunksie say something!" Everyone looked over to him.

He only shrugged his shoulder in response and continued to stare into space. Bra saw this as a victory and grinned to herself. Beat that she thought.

"Marron dear, Pan is gone and we are trying to find a way to locate her so we have to cancel the wedding until further notice. I think that is what Bra meant." She smiled slightly and sighed again.

"But I want to get married now!" Marron shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

The room was silent as each head turned in the direction of Trunks.

"Excuse me!" Marron put her hands on her hips and gave him an evil stare.

"I said shut up," Trunks repeated angrily. "Pan has just left and all you can think about is your stupid wedding. God Marron why are you so selfish?" He stormed out of the living room to cool off.

"Point proven!" Bra said smugly.

"Shut up you little bitch," she fumed angrily.

"SLAP"

Marron held her hand over her face as the redness on her cheek increased. Vegeta stood in front of her with his hand open in a palm.

"Don't you dare insult my family. You have been inconsiderate to my idiot of a son and you have shown disrespect for my daughter. If you say a single word then I'll blast you to the next dimension." At that very moment Trunks returned. Vegeta paused a moment as Marron cowered behind him.

"Dad don't," he sighed again. "She's pregnant okay, just don't hurt her!" Then he walked off again with Marron hanging on to his arm.

I can't believe I even dated her, let alone about to marry her Trunks thought bitterly. How did I get myself into this mess. Now that I've seen the real her it just shows how much dad is right. I am an idiot, how could I of messed up my life so bad. I just wish Pan was here. It doesn't matter if she doesn't talk to me, all I need is to see her. I wouldn't be surprised if she ignores me either, after the way I've been treating her lately. Now that you think about it…I've been hanging out with Goten and Bra less as well. Maybe Marron is causing all of this. I can hardly breath with the way she's hanging on to me. I could always just kill her. Very very tempting but I'd kill the baby too. Humph, the baby's ki is pretty low I wonder why. Maybe it's cause I train so little nowadays.

o

"Yes kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Dende was looking down feeling frustrated. He didn't really mean what he had said but the situation had been too dramatic and he couldn't take it anymore. "Dende, why are you punishing me!" He stopped to think for a moment. "Hey wait a second I'm dende," He laughed sheepishly. "I feel so stupid, luckily no one was around to hear that."

"DENDE, THERE YOU ARE. COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GREEN TWO FACED MONSTER!" Mr. Popo ran towards him on crutches. They had given him a sensu bean but he still hadn't fully recovered.

Dende rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking. You're skin is black for crying out loud. Now who's weird huh?"

He ran for his life as Mr. Popo chased him around the whole lookout.

"AHHHHHHH"

o

"Mark!" Pan exclaimed as she made her way to the booth in the café.

"Pan," he greeted back.

"So how was your meeting?"

"It was pretty good but he was in a foul mood. Apparently he's having family problems. The poor guy." Mark smiled at Pan and she blushed.

"Then why are you so happy?" She laughed.

"Cause I'm sitting next to a pretty girl!" He replied. Pan blushed again. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. Maybe we could go out somewhere. I know I just met you today so I can understand if you don't want to."

"Sure Mark. I'd love to go out with you!" She grinned at him.

Her mind was ticking a mile a second. What are you doing Pan, you've just run away from the man of your dreams and suddenly you're going out with a guy you just met. How can you betray Trunks like that? I'm not betraying Trunks, he was never mine to begin with. He said so himself, he is in love with Marron. I'm trying to move on and get my life back on track. The first step is forgetting the past. Mark could be the man I spend the rest of my life with for dende's sake. I'm so sorry Trunks-kun but this is for the best.

Pan stood up and left with Mark. The two were going to go clubbing.

Remember Pan-chan, remember what you've always said and will always say. Whatever makes him happy makes you happy.

o

Okay then…I'm slacking off with my writing. Maybe it's because of the wretched place we call school. Lol. Anyway what did you guys think? Was it good was it bad, WHAT?" I really really really want to know your opinion. This chapter was a bit short, actually it was pretty short but I'm trying. Besides I reckon the only good part was the scene where Vegeta slaps Marron. Ha, serves her right. No offense to those Marron fans. Actually you know what I can laugh all I want cause IF you are and I emphasize IF a Marron fan then you shouldn't be reading my story in the first place. You know what else. I'm very and I repeat, VERY tempted to let Trunks kill her but that would just ruin the whole plan. Muhahahaha. Please RR cause it makes me happy. Please, please. The next chapter is eight months later okay. The plot thickens huh? 


	7. Chapter seven

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter seven

Dear diary,

I'm so happy. Mark and I were walking in the park yesterday and guess what happened. He proposed to me and guess what I said. Yes. I said yes. I can't believe I'm finally getting married. It's been a long eight months now and I'm finally going home. I've had a long time to think about everything. I miss everyone so much, especially grandpa Goku and Bra-chan but I miss my family the most. Anyway I've got to go now so I'll write later.

Pan closed her diary gently and sighed. It had been so long since she had seen everyone and what would they think of her. Gone one second and coming back the next second engaged.

"Hey Pan-chan." She felt two strong arms hug her from behind. She smiled.

"Hey Mark! I've thought about this for a while but I think it's time I go home. I want you to meet my family. Maybe we should leave today. What do you reckon?" She paused a moment to let him answer.

"Sure I'd love to go but how come you've never visited them until now?"

"Remember the first time I met you?" He nodded his head. "Well there was a reason I was looking for an apartment. You see I left, in other words I ran away. Something happened there and I wanted to leave. Now that I'm getting married I think it's time I go back." Pan's face saddened.

"What happened?" She winced at the question. "I can understand if you don't want to tell me."

"It's okay, we're getting married so there's no reason for secrets. There was this one guy I liked, actually loved. He was my best friend. I guess you can say we drifted apart when he found that someone else." The answer wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Oh okay," he frowned a bit when he heard the word 'love'.

Pan noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry I'm over him you dummy. That's why I'm marrying you. I love you now."

He cheered up as she explained it and laughed as well. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions!"

"It's okay Mark. I guess I'd do the same if I were in your position. Anyway lets pack, I'm dying to see them again. Before I forget to mention, there might be one person you should watch out for. His name is Vegeta!"

o

Everyone, meaning the whole gang, sat in the brief's living room. They had all gathered to celebrate the engagement of Goten and Bra.

"Cheers to the happy couple!" Bulma shouted. Everyone's glasses clinked together and there was a loud cheer.

"Thank you everyone, Goten and I would like to thank you all for coming. Unfortunately we have also postponed the wedding until further notice… "

"RING RING"

"I'll answer it!" Trunks volunteered. The room was silent as he went to see who it was. He turned the knob and looked at the person before him. There was obviously surprise written on his face.

"Pan?"

"Yeah it's me, uh is anyone here?" She laughed nervously.

"Who is it Trunks?" Bulma shouted from the living room. She came over to the door to see the holdup.

"OH MY DENDE. IS THAT REALLY YOU PAN?" She screamed.

There was a rush of footsteps as each person ran to the door. Everyone except Marron that is. She sat on the couch and refused to move.

"PANNY. MY BABY!" Videl ran over to her daughter and squeezed her so tight Pan could hardly breath.

"Hi mom! Hi everyone!" She mumbled.

"I'm so glad you're back," Bra cried.

"Me too. I want you all to meet someone. This is my fiancé." She pointed over to Mark.

"Hey Mark!" Trunks greeted.

"Trunks!" Mark laughed happily. The two shook hands.

"You two know each other?" Pan questioned confused.

"Yeah I work with him, so you two are getting married huh?" His expression saddened slightly but he tried to hide it with a smile.

"PAN!" She turned her head to the side.

"DAD!" He went over and hugged Pan with so much force. "I've missed you all so much."

"I can't believe it's you sweetie. You were gone one second and you've come back engaged the next. I don't know what to say." He said quickly. Gohan frowned slightly.

"I guess you could start off by thanking Mark here. He helped me find a place to stay and I guess we've gotten to known each other better." She smiled.

"Well thank you very much Mark!" Gohan thanked the young man. They shook hands as well and Mark winced. Even though Gohan was happy to have his daughter back he still didn't approve of this so called Mark.

"Nice to meet you sir. I've heard a great deal about you!" He half smiled as the pain subsided.

"Come on everyone, back into the living room. We have another thing to celebrate now. Bra's engagement AND Pan's as well." Bulma laughed lightly.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED BRA?" Pan shouted breathlessly.

"YOU ARE AS WELL!" The two girls chatted excitedly and everyone made their way into the living room. Everyone except Trunks and Vegeta that is.

"I guess Goten was right. She really did move on huh?" Trunks mumbled.

"You are a baka and you let her go. Now you must pay for the consequences." Vegeta grumbled.

o

"So when did uncle Goten propose?" Pan questioned. Her and Bra were in Bra's room talking. Bulma had arranged for everyone to stay the night.

Bra blushed. "He proposed today! What about you?"

"Mark proposed yesterday!" She replied.

"Oh that's great! Bra said half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Pan went and sat next to her best friend.

"It's just, well you know Trunks still loves you right an…"

Pan interrupted. "He doesn't love me Bra-chan. He is in love with Marron and she's pregnant because of that. I left so I could move on and I have. I love Mark and he loves me. Besides even if he did love me, which he doesn't, then it's too late."

"Listen to me Pan-chan. He loves you whether you want to believe it or not. He married her because she was pregnant and if he hadn't then he would've told you he loved you." Bra sighed.

"I'm going to get a drink okay Bra," Pan said quickly. She wanted to end this conversation.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Instead of walking to the fridge she bumped into a brick wall. Looking up she saw Trunks.

"Just like the first time hey?" He laughed.

"Yeah I guess so!" Pan blushed slightly and made her way to the fridge. She got the carton of milk and a glass cup. Then she made her way towards the counter to pour herself a glass. All this time Trunks was watching from the table. He had sat down and was staring at her intently.

"You know Pan. Mark isn't the guy you think he is." Trunks said silently.

Pan turned around and walked to the table to sit down. She gave him a quick glare. "What do you mean?" She said blankly.

"What I mean is his way with woman. He sleeps with a new woman nearly every week. You can't really trust him." He waited for a reaction.

"I've known him for eight months Trunks. I think I can tell what he's like and why are you trying to ruin my life." Her sad eyes bore into his blue ones.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life and anyway I'm only telling you because I lo…" He stopped in mid-sentence and Pan listened carefully. She had wanted him to say the one word which meant everything to her. "It's because I care!" She slumped her shoulders and slouched back on her seat.

Why are you hoping he will say he loves you Pan. You said so yourself. You love Mark and nothing is going to stop you from marrying him. I know I said that but one can't help but wonder. Anyway, so what if I still have a little bit of feeling left for him. It couldn't hurt anybody anyway. What am I saying. I love Mark. I love Mark. I love Tru-I mean Mark. I love Mark.

"You don't care Trunks, nothing you say or do is going to shock me, you want to know why. It's because you're the one with the problem. You are the one who sleeps with a new woman every week. Please don't try and make my life hell. For once in my life I'm doing the right thing. I love Ma-" Her words were interrupted as Trunks pressed his lips onto hers.

Man, he's a pretty good kisser Pan thought to herself. What am I saying. I'm getting married and here I am kissing Trunks. I want to let go but I can't.

After about a minute he pulled away from her. "What do you think you're doing," Pan whispered loud enough for only him to hear. She wasn't angry but she was trying her best to look the part.

"Kissing you," Trunks smirked.

"You love Marron Trunks…" Her eyes saddened again.

"No Pan-chan, I love you!" His smirk grew wider.

"No you don't. Marron is pregnant with your baby. The only reason you say that is because you feel guilty. Remember before I left. I gave you something. Now you know the truth please don't mess with my feelings Trunks-kun." There were tears at the corners of her eyes. She turned her face the other way so he wouldn't see but instead he got his hand and made her look at him. Using his free hand he wiped her tears away. She smiled slightly but soon she turned angry again.

"You still have no right to mess with my feelings and what gives you the right to kiss me huh?" She gave him the evil eye.

"You know Pan-chan, if I wasn't mistaken you kissed me back." He grinned and she slapped his hand away from her face.

"Just leave me alone and let me get on with my life. You've hurt me once and I'm not about to let you hurt me again." She turned away and ran back up to Bra's room.

He only looked after her and sighed. "God I wish I could turn back time."

o

"TRUNKSIE" A voice shouted from the stairs.

Trunks shook his head in pure annoyance. "WHAT!" He screamed back.

"I want some water!"

"Get it yourself!" His eyes turned from blue to teal and he flashed in and out of gold.

She walked down the stairs and was about to shout at him but saw that he had turned super saiyan.

"I said get me a glass of water and I mean it!" She held her head up and pouted.

"You are lucky Marron, you know why, because you are pregnant. I'm not one to be unfair and so I'm going to let you live, for now. For someone who is suppose to be my son that baby has an especially weak ki. I'm starting to wonder whether it's mine." He said arrogantly. Then he stormed out of the room.

o

So how was it? I haven't been updating that much because I no longer have the internet. Sniff sniff It turns out I have to wait at least another month before they install it again. Now I have to use someone else's computer. I'm so depressed. My beloved internet is no longer mine. Sniff sniff Anyway…please RR. It makes me feel so much better. Wipe tear away Hey sorry I can't read your great fics for a while but as soon as I have the internet again I'll read it.


	8. Chapter eight

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter eight

**Disclaimer:** Sigh Not mine. I don't own a thing, except maybe the storyline and plot.

**A/N:** I FOUND A PLACE TO UPDATE...lol...besides this story is nearing an end. Sniff sniff Some good news (I think) though is I have another story I've already started and if you must know it's T/P. They are my fav couple which is something you should know because you've read this far.

Pan woke up to the smell of pancakes. She looked around to see where she was and instantly remembered coming to Capsule corp.

"Morning Pan-chan!" A voice whispered from the shadows.

She fell off the bed in surprise and quickly stood up in a fighting stance. After training with Vegeta nearly all of her life she at least knew what to do in these strange circumstances.

"Who's there?" She said nervously.

The person stepped out from the shadows and emerged. Pan sighed in relief. Then her eyes flashed an angry red.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She said in irritation.

"Oh come on, you know you love me. Why can't you admit it?" Trunks pleaded.

She turned her head the other way and closed her eyes in concentration. "You know I love Mark and like I said before. I loved you once but that was a long time ago."

"Fine then. Just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone." He said nonchalantly.

Pan diverted her eyes from the floor and looked into his blue crystal ones. For a moment it seemed like time had stopped. Everything had disappeared and they were the only two in the world.

"Hey Pan wake up," Bra came walking through the door but stopped. "Opps, did I interrupt you two." She smirked and made her way out.

"Wait Bra, it isn't what it looks like!" She shouted.

From behind her Trunks was standing there grinning from ear to ear. He had already made his way to the door.

"You planned this didn't you," Pan fumed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Trunks said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've known you all my life and I can tell what you're like." She gave him a glare.

"Well you've known Mark for eight months and you think you know what he's like so what are you trying to say. You see Pan, you're only pretending. You don't really know if you love him, you're having doubts. I can see it in your eyes." His eyes turned from angry to concern.

Tears started to form at the corner of he eyes. She opened the window and flew out so fast Trunk's could only stand there and stare.

"Wait Pan-chan wait!" Trunk's shouted after her. He jumped out the window and flew after her. He tried to sense for her ki but it was hopeless. She had lowered it so no one would find her.

"I stuffed it big time now!" He mumbled. "She probably won't talk to me after this. I guess maybe what I said about Mark was a bit exaggerated." He silently flew to his favorite cave. That place was where he went to think.

o

"Bra, where's Pan and Trunks?" Bulma asked her daughter silently.

"They're getting better acquainted!" Bra said happily.

"Oh…" Bulma smiled but this time it was a genuine one. Then her face saddened.

"What's wrong mom?" She asked concerned.

"Marron!" Bra's face also saddened.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Vegeta grumbled as he walked over to them. He had just come from the gravity room and was hungry.

"Trunks and Pan!" Bra said quietly.

"Oh." The scowl on his face remained but he gave a smirk.

"How can you be so happy?" Bulma asked him. "It doesn't matter whether those two hook up or not. Trunks still has Marron to worry about. Don't forget that. He's stuck with her for the rest of his life."

"If you wait then all will reveal itself in due time," Vegeta grinned to himself.

"What?" Bulma asked him. She pretended she hadn't heard him clearly.

"I said make me my breakfast!" Vegeta snapped. He walked upstairs to take a shower and Bulma laughed. She had heard him clearly enough but had wanted to annoy him.

"That was so mean of you mom!" Bra said seriously and the two cracked up laughing.

o

Trunks landed at the entrance and made his way inside. He heard a noise and was careful to be as silent as possible. He hid behind a rock and took a glimpse and saw that it was only Pan. How she knew about this place was a mystery to him. As he got ready to approach her, he stopped. She was doing something. She was writing in a book which looked like a diary. This cave had beams of light entering it so it was clear enough. Instead of walking any further he looked at what she had written. Since he was a saiyan his eyes were sharp and clear.

'I don't think it is possible but I don't know why I keep hoping it is. In my heart I know who I truly love but why can't I just say so. One person will get hurt after this is over and there is a chance that person is going to be me. When I was young my mother always did tell me to listen to what my heart said and I guess she had a point. I know for sure that I love…'

His eyes scanned the page so quickly, wanting to know who this person she loved was. As he got to the last sentence the book closed shut. Damn, he thought to himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pan asked him. Her eyes were red and puffy but it showed some signs of anger.

"Uh nothing," he said simply.

"You were reading my diary, weren't you?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Which sentence did you get up to?"

"I wasn't reading your diary." She gave a disbelieving look. "Okay I was…but I did it for your own good."

"What sentence did you get up to?" She repeated again. She was moving closer and he was moving backwards. It wasn't a good thing to get Pan pissed off.

"Uh the last one but I didn't read the name," he said quickly.

"Really, well did you want to know what it said." Her voice was deadly.

"Sure!" He said breathing a sigh of relief. Then he met her gaze and saw that deadly look again. "I mean no, of course not. A diary is a person's private thoughts, I wouldn't want to invade your privacy."

"It's okay," her voice returned to normal again. She sat down on the ground and made him do the same. "I guess you were right, maybe I really am confused about whether I love Mark or not and whether I should marry him."

"Pan, you weren't the one that was confused. It was just me being paranoid. You really do love Mark and I can see it now." Inside he was silently cursing himself. I guess it's better for her to have what she really wants. "Maybe you should go and think about that. You were right about me. In a way I am jealous of you because you've got someone you care about and I don't."

"Thanks Trunks-kun but I don't need time to think. I know deep inside who I really love. I just need time to reflect." She leaned in closer so their lips met. "Besides I can never really have the one I truly love, his heart belongs to another." Pan stood up and brushed herself off then proceeded to fly off.

"Wait?" Trunks called out. She turned around so their eyes met.

"Trunks-kun!" She whispered softly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It was your name. You were going to ask me who's name it was. Were you not?" She laughed lightly at his sudden speechlessness. "I thought so. You know you have to do the right thing Trunks-kun and being with Marron is the right choice." Then she took off again.

He smiled to himself. "Either way I will have you," Trunks whispered. "Engaged or not."

o

"Hey Pan-chan, where have you been?" Bra asked her best friend.

"Out," she said simply.

"Aw come on, you can tell me all the gory details. I'm not going to laugh at you." Bra smirked and Pan laughed.

"Nothing happened Bra-chan, we just talked that's all. Besides, even if something did happen, not saying that it did, then I wouldn't tell you." She grinned.

"Sure nothing happened, I believe you!" Bra said slowly.

"Hey I'm serious," Pan said gleefully.

At that moment Trunks walked through the door. He noticed Pan and grinned at her. Pan only grinned back.

"What was that all about?" Bra nudged Pan.

"Only something between two friends." She said nonchalantly. "Anyway I have to go ask him something so I'll see you later."

"I thought you were just talking to him." Bra smiled.

"I guess I just forgot." She said again.

Pan made her way up to Trunk's room. She was about to knock but the door flung open, and there stood Trunks looking as good as ever.

"Thought you'd never come!" He said smirking.

"Remember what I said, we both have to do the right thing and that means you with Marron." She was smiling. "I just wanted to remind you that's all."

"I didn't say I was going to do the wrong thing, besides who's going to know if neither you or I tell them." He gave her a wicked grin.

She pondered this for a moment and then followed him inside, shutting the door behind her.

o

So what do you think. I wanted it to make it different from other fics. Like it's always the same predictable thing. No offense, to anyone in particular but you know what I mean. Anyway please RR…This story is going up to chapter ten. I like even numbers, lol. Stupid me hey? So who do you think the baby's is? I know and you don't but if you WANT to know then RR to find out. I'll probably finish it before the end of the week. Anyway if you want to know why I update so regularly then it's cause I get so frustrated when other people don't. I know how you feel waiting so every story is going to be finished in like two weeks...Pretty good huh? Whatcha think... Before you go I've got to remind you...I was suppose to tell you like ages ago but go and read Trupan's fic. I couldn'tread all of it but the part I did read was so good...I mean seriously. Very good. Do it or else...lol...I'm joking...just read it.


	9. Chapter nine

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter nine

**Disclaimer:** Not mine (two simple words hey? lol)

**A/N:** Nothing much to say except read and enjoy. Oh yeah if you want to know. I've been winging this story from the beginning so if it's crap then don't blame me. Actually you should I guess cause I did write the story. Some things may not make sense but you know…what can I do about it. Lol.

They were all sitting and eating outside. Bulma had decided to hold a party so they could celebrate Bra and Goten's, Trunks and Marron's, and Pan and Mark's engagement.

"So where were you this morning?" Mark asked considerately. "I came to your room this morning to see if you wanted to go grab breakfast and you weren't there."

"I slept in Bra's room because we were catching up on news, you know, a girl thing." Pan replied without missing a beat. Bra had had a pretty good idea of what had occurred and so it wasn't hard asking her to lie in case he asked. Usually she would've felt guilty but something deep inside her said that there was nothing to feel guilty about.

"So did you want to do anything today?" He asked her again.

She stared into space. "Not really, I feel kind of tired today." You would wouldn't you Pan-chan, a voice said from the back of her mind. She smiled to herself.

"Are you okay Pan?"

"I'm fine Mark, nothing to worry about. If you wanted to do something today then you go ahead." She said casually.

"Alright then." He walked into the house to find someone to talk to.

"Hey Pan-chan!" Said a friendly voice.

"Hey Uncle Goten." She stopped daydreaming and sat up straight. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to give you some advice." He scratched his head. She laughed so hard.

"Since when do you give advice?" Pan asked giggling.

He smirked. "Since when did you hook up with trunks?"

Pan's face whitened but she soon recovered. "I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Goten." Pan faced another way.

"Don't call me uncle, it makes me feel old like your dad." He shuddered. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Don't think we couldn't feel the ki levels rising. Even your father knows." Her face turned white again.

"Is he going to kill Trunks?" She asked frightened.

"I'm not so sure but I think he had a pretty good idea that you've liked him for a long time." He sighed. "You know you have to be fair to Mark Pan-chan, you've got to tell him the truth. Your whole life can't be based on lies."

"I know but I don't know what to do. If I tell him I'll have no one. Trunks knows what he has to do so where does that leave me. Once I tell Mark he'll leave as well." She leaned on her uncle's shoulder.

"It's okay Pan, we'll help you through this. All of us including your parents. Just tell him the truth."

"Okay, but Trunks has to come too." She pouted.

"Fine!" She smiled and playfully punched Goten's shoulder.

The two of them made their way to a shady tree where Trunks and Bra were talking.

"Hey Pan-chan." Trunks lightened up.

"What about me?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, hey to you too!" He said quickly.

"Come on, I have to tell Mark the truth and you have to tell Marron." She saddened a bit because she knew what would happen. He would probably be mad at her, leave then she would be alone again.

o

You knock!" Pan said quietly.

"No you do it," he whispered back.

"You do it." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Trunks knocked on the door to Mark's room. There was no answer so they both entered. The sight before them intrigued the both of them.

"So Mark, you've been sleazing with Marron behind my back huh?" She said emotionlessly.

"It's not what it looks like!" He said quickly. Pan raised an eyebrow. "Fine I was but so what. Do you expect me to hang around and do nothing while you try and get over Trunks." He rolled his eyes. "Don't think I don't know Pan, you've been like that the whole time I've been getting to know you. Trunks this, Trunks that." He mimicked.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. "Here I was about to apologize but you know what, obviously you don't deserve it. Let me guess, this has been going on for exactly eight months and a half? That baby is yours isn't it. It isn't really Trunks?"

"Yeah so what?" He said arrogantly.

"What are you saying, of course it's Trunks," Marron screamed.

"What's all the commotion about," Bulma asked as everyone made their way upstairs. "Oh my dende!" She squeaked.

"Trunksie you believe me right!" Marron waltzed over to him. Tugging on his arm. "It's yours."

"Shut up you fucking little bitch. Get your filthy hands off of me. You've been pretending that little bastard of a baby was mine all along, hoping I would marry you because of it huh? Then you would divorce me and take half of my company. Well you know what, go fuck a cow for all I care. You've been bossing me around for the last eight months like you own this house, but you know what YOU DON"T. You want to know something else, I love Pan, always have and if it weren't for you I probably would've married her by now." He took the speechless Pan by the waist and kissed her deeply. "You're a pathetic girl who has nothing better to do then go ruin other people's lives. I'm going to give you and your friend over there." He pointed to Mark. "Exactly one hour to run, then me and Pan's family are going to hunt you down. Then when we find you we're going to kill you both so slowly and painfully that you'll wish you never stepped foot in this house."

By now Marron was standing there speechless. She started to cry and tugged on his arm again. He only pushed her off of him and she flung to the other side of the room.

"NOW LEAVE!" He shouted.

The two of them got their things and ran out of the house and into Mark's car. Then he sped off.

"Are you okay Pan-chan?" Trunks asked concerned. Deep inside he was so relieved that it hadn't been his.

"I'm fine!" She smiled. "This has made me realize that all along I never really got over you." She turned to face him. "I guess I was pretending I loved him so I would forget about you. I love you Trunks-kun."

"I love you too Pan-chan, always have and always will. If you really must know, I did keep that letter." He smirked.

She laughed and then hugged him tight.

"So what are we going to do for an hour before we go hunt them?" asked Goku.

Everyone turned in his direction and laughed. They all started talking excitedly.

"What's so funny?" he asked again. He pouted and Chi chi went over to hug him. "We are going to hunt them aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Vegeta said arrogantly. Bulma slapped his arm. He grinned.

"That would be a crime, you are not killers you are saviors and ONLY, I repeat only fight against evil. If you dare kill them then you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and every night. Don't think I won't do it." Her words shut him up.

"But I'm so bored, there hasn't been anything evil since baby. Come on Bulma, it's just a bit of fun." Goku pouted again.

She gave them all another glare which shut them up.

o

They were sitting in the living room. No one was talking and everyone was being silent.

"I still haven't discussed the situation with you dating my daughter." Gohan said seriously.

Trunks gulped. "What did you want to discuss?" He said nervously.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer me truthfully." He gave Trunks a stare. "Question number one, do you love her?"

"Of course!" Trunks replied confidently.

"Two, do you plan on marrying her anytime soon? He gave trunks another cold stare.

"Yes!"

"Three, what were you two doing last night?" This question caught him off guard.

"DAD!" Pan shouted.

"What?" Gohan replied innocently.

"That's none of your business." She blushed ten shades of red and excused herself. Everyone in the room was sniggering. Especially Goten and Bra.

"Well?" Every person was staring at him, seeing if he would answer to Gohan's liking.

"GOHAN! STOP SCARING THE POOR BOY! YOU DO IT AGAIN AND YOU"LL BE THE ONE ON THE COUCH." Videl shouted.

Trunks sweat dropped and the room was silent again.

"It's time to go!" Vegeta stood up along with Goku.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Hunti…I mean swimming." He gulped.

"SIT DOWN!" She screamed. "I SAID NO HUNTING AND I MEAN IT!"

o

Well what did you think of it. If you're wondering if there is going to be a hunt then yes. I have no intention of letting Marron and Mark off that easily. Anyway please RR. I know it's getting crappy but I have a bad case of writer's block. Only one more chapter. My stupid teacher has it in for me. She made me sit by myself in the corner at the very back and she keeps on asking me these questions I can't answer. Ah, and I was suppose to like English.


	10. Chapter ten

Whatever makes him happy

Chapter ten

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine, never will be unless he suddenly decides to give it to me for my next birthday.

**A/N:** Okay then, this is the last chapter. I was watching Hamtaro a moment ago, so cute. It makes me wish I had a hamster too. Anyway on with the story. Like I said before, I've been winging this story from the beginning so if it doesn't make sense then don't flame me. If you want to flame me then it better be constructive. I only take constructive criticism, so I don't want a whole bunch of shit about how I bash Marron and why I hate her. I just hate her, it's got nothing to do with the fact she's blonde. Well maybe a little. Lol. I'm only kidding. I repeat it's got NOTHING to do with the fact she's blonde. I just reckon Trunk's would be better with Pan, cause they both fight and everything. They are so cute. Sigh If you wanted to know why they all keep a diary it's cause I keep one and it makes the story more interesting.

"Hey Trunks, wake up!" Pan nudged him.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I think I just heard your father go out. I want to go too."

"You mean he's actually going to kill them when he finds them?" He woke up shocked.

"No, he'll probably just psyche them out a bit," she laughed. "I don't want to miss anything." She whispered.

"In that case let's go. This is going to be interesting. You never know maybe I'll find them first and win." He joked.

"I reckon I'll find them first," Pan said happily.

"Is that a bet I hear?" He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"You're on mister!" Pan said stubbornly. "What do you want to bet on?"

"I don't know, what are you doing tomorrow night?" He smirked and she slapped his arm. "No I'm serious."

"Fine, if you win then I'll let you have your way you little hentai." She paused to think.

"Don't pretend like your mad, besides now that I have so much to gain I better concentrate hard so I'll win." He grinned again. "Besides what did you want if you win, a big emphasis on the if." Pan slapped his arm again.

"You have to do whatever I want for all of tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Fine, not that there's a big chance you'll win." He said arrogantly.

"Whatever Trunks, when I'm betting on a slave for a whole day, there's not really much of a chance I'll lose." Her grin became wider. He gulped nervously.

"Let's go then!" Trunks said quickly.

The two of them made their way outside and headed towards the gravity room. The light immediately shut down as they entered.

"Hey Vegeta, I know you're here. We wanted to know if we could play as well. " Pan shouted.

The lights immediately flicked on again. There in a corner were Bra, Goten and Vegeta. It looked like they were discussing the rules or something like that.

"Fine you can play as well," Vegeta smirked. "The more the better, besides that just means I'll have two extra punching bags."

"So you're betting too huh?" Pan asked curiously.

"Did you two bet?" asked Bra. "What did you two bet on?"

Pan blushed and turned in the opposite direction. "Nothing you'd be interested in Bra-chan."

"Oh…I see." Bra smirked. "I've got the message, anyway Goten said exactly the same thing." She blushed hard as Pan laughed.

"Why don't we split in teams?" Trunks suggested. "Me and Goten, plus Bra and Pan. You can go by yourself dad, since we'll just slow you down, as you put it. If Goten and I win then we get our way with you two huh?" He grinned. "Yeah and dad, if we win then you'll have to give up this gravity room for two weeks." Goten and Trunks sniggered as his face faltered.

"Fine, but if we win then you two have to be our slaves for a day." Pan thought about it for a moment and grinned again. "Oh yeah, if we win Vegeta then you can have those two as sparring buddies or punching bags as you put it, cause we really have nothing against you and besides we already have something to gain out of this." She looked over to the smirking Prince.

"Then if I win you all have to be my new punching bags," He said stubbornly. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why Vegeta, we were being nice to you," Pan pouted. "We weren't going to make you suffer and we offered you those two." She pointed to the nervous Trunks and Goten.

"I know but four is always better than two. Besides I only having to worry about those two over there winning." He pointed to the nervous boys as well. "Not that there is much of a chance of that happening. We meet back here in half an hour, I don't think it will take that long."

"Let the games begin then." Bra shouted and the five were off.

Bra and Pan headed south, Goten and Trunks headed east, and Vegeta went north.

o

"So where you think she is?" Pan asked Bra, as the two flew off.

"I have a pretty good idea where that bitch is. Remember when we were 16 and Marron was 20, she had a journal that she showed off. She kept it in her car compartment." Bra said happily. "Well I read it and it said that if she had the chance to go somewhere then it'd be France.

"How do you find all these diaries?" She asked curiously.

"I have my sources." Bra said smiling. The two sped off towards their destination.

o

"So Trunks, where are we going?" Goten asked curiously.

Trunks only smirked. "After being with Marron for so long I have a pretty good idea where she might be hiding. She whines all the time about wanting to go to France." He rolled his eyes. "You didn't think I would bet on something that high if I knew I couldn't win did you?"

"Not really!" Goten replied. "Anyway lets quicken the pace. I have a feeling they know where she is as well." The two boys flew at full speed.

o

"You don't really think I'm that stupid do you?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. "In a way it's a good thing to know how to read minds!" He said triumphantly and then sped off as well.

o

"Come on Bra," Pan said quickly. "They found out as well, even though I'm not sure how."

All five of them sped towards their prey. Goten and Trunks were in the lead with Vegeta right on their tail.

"We have to do something!" Bra said worriedly. "I don't want to be a punching bag."

"But Trunks and Goten are in the lead!" Pan said confused.

"Dad has a way of making things go his way." The two of them shuddered slightly at Vegeta's tactics. He always had a way of getting somewhere first.

"I've got it!" Pan cried out. She went and whispered something in Bra's ear. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Bra said excitedly.

"YOU GUYS STOP. THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH BRA!" Pan screamed. She made fake tears roll down her face as she supported Bra.

Goten, Trunks and Vegeta all turned their heads around. Instead of heading for the house down below they all flew towards Bra and Pan.

"What's wrong with her?" Goten asked worriedly as he took the limping Bra in his arms. While they all crowded around her Pan made a dash for it.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Bra screamed. The three men turned their heads around.

"Oh no, they cheated!" Trunks said quickly. He headed after her at full speed. He was right on her tail.

Pan charged right through the roof and made a hole.

"YAY WE WON!" She shouted victoriously.

"Oh no!" Trunks and Goten muttered. The rest of them had flown down after.

"I guess that's only two punching bags!" Vegeta sighed. He wasn't as disappointed as Trunks and Goten though.

They be quiet and made their way towards the room Mark and Marron were in.

"Hello again!" Pan said smugly.

"What are you going to do to us?" Marron squeaked. She and Mark had backed into a corner.

"Nothing that will kill you!" Vegeta reassured them. He too gave a small smirk.

"Besides we're just going to have some fun!" Bra exclaimed.

Pan and Bra took turns slapping Marron while Vegeta, Trunks and Goten took turns beating the shit out of Mark.

"We need to find another way!" Pan shouted.

The five if them crowded together. They were whispering stuff, deciding on something better to do.

"Lets pretend they're those things that you bash at birthday parties. You know how kids have those paper animals that are filled with lollies and they beat the crap out of them so they fall out." Pan suggested. "We can always use the dragon balls if they happen to die."

"Good idea," Goten laughed. Vegeta, Bra and Goten began to hit furiously with bats they had found under the bed while Pan and Trunks stepped outside.

"What did you want to tell me Trunks," Pan smiled at him while looking at the bright stars.

"I wanted to tell you I love you Pan-chan and ask you something." Trunks replied warmly.

"Yeah sure, you know you can ask me anything." She grinned at him as the half moon reflected onto her eyes. Making them shine and glitter. Trunks leaned in closer and then kissed her.

"Pan-chan, I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and I want to start my life over again. I want to do it with you by my side because I love you so much. A long time ago I fell in love with a girl who had long, black ebony hair and brown sparkling eyes but I was afraid of what she might say. I didn't want to lose her and so I never told her how I felt. She left heartbroken and after eight months she returned." He paused and saw that Pan was smiling. He smiled as well and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now that same girl is standing right before me…Will you marry me?" He kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm not so sure." She smirked as he frowned. "Joke Trunks-kun. I love you with all my heart and I'm not about to throw it all away. Of course I'll marry you."

He slid the ring onto her finger and then stood up. After that he picked her up so she was in his arms and flew off. The fresh air whipped her hair furiously and she laughed.

"Where are we going?" She asked happily.

"Home Pan, we're going home." Trunks kissed her again and they were off.

o

So what did you think of my story. This is the ending. You can tell they live happily ever after cause that's usually what happens. That doesn't really happen in real life. I should know cause of this idiot guy. I told him I liked him and he was like anything else. I can't believe I used to like him, I mean we were like friends. God I'm so pissed. Anyway I'm not going to trouble you with my problems unless you want to stay and listen some more…lol. Please RR. I'll update my new story in a few days, or maybe tomorrow. Sigh Boys are such idiots. If any of you want to complain about that last statement then go ahead. Prove me wrong. Besides I don't mean everybody when I say that…Until next time, cya.


End file.
